Temporal noise (e.g., region-specific temporal noise) may appear in a video sequence due to many factors, such as but not limited to features of content production and the preparation process. For example, temporal noise may be the result of a composition of videos shot using different cameras or under different lighting conditions, etc.
When encoding content with temporally varying noise, an encoder may consider the noise to be a high frequency component that may be preserved. The encoder may allocate bits to encode the noise. This may reduce the bits that are available to encode the remaining regions of the video, which may result in a lower visual quality at fixed bitrate. There may be a need for a denoising filter for denoising a high dynamic range video.